


Dance Partners

by MissBumblina



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Aww I miss writing Lucio, Dancing, F/M, Got a really really really really REALLY dirty idea brewing, anonymous, he a good bean, honestly more frog boy will make me happier though lol, not sure if I want to post it though, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBumblina/pseuds/MissBumblina
Summary: Moved from my tumblr, @bumblinas-imagines, and requested by an anon!"Hi! I love your blog ^w^ Would you maybe be cool with doing a Lucio x Reader with any high school/college/art school au you want? If you'd prefer, a Dance au would be cool too x3 Thanks so much! I shall call myself the artsy anon x3"-Anon





	Dance Partners

“Alright, everyone, pair up for tonight’s assignment. Remember, this is an exercise in choreography, not a competition. I want to see what you can come up with by Thursday.”

Before the instructor finished what she was saying, a warm hand rested on your shoulder. You smiled and nodded over your shoulder at your friend, Lucio. At this point in the semester, everybody knew that you would pair up, so nobody bothered trying to separate you two.

The way you two acted around each other, it shocked people to hear that you first met on the first day of class. You were both late to class and he offered a trade, if you held his stuff, he’d get you both to class on time. Your instructor’s face when the two of you burst in moments before class started with you in his arms and skates on his feet was priceless.

You were fast friends after that, and incredibly comfortable with each other, making people question if you were a couple or not. For Pete’s sake, you sat in his lap half the time, you were doing so right then. No, no obviously you weren’t a couple, but…

“I already have an idea,” Lucio whispered in your ear, his breath tickling you.

“Shh,” you squirmed and hushed him.

“Right, right,” he rested his arms over your lap and pressed his cheek against your arm, listening to the instructor.

The moment your instructor dismissed you and you stood up, Lucio picked up your bags and set them on his shoulders.

“I can take my bag,” you reached for it, but he side stepped away with a grin.

“I got it! You find us a place to work, I’ll worry about the bags.”

“Alright, alright,” you rolled your eyes and smirked, “why don’t we practice outside? It’s so warm today.”

“You got it,” Lucio grinned and followed your lead. He set the bags on a bench and fished a little speaker out of his backpack to set up some tunes.

“Alright Mr. I-already-have-an-idea, what’s the plan?- that’s not… your music?” you crossed your arms only to uncross them, a little confused. Normally, he’d play something really upbeat or one of his own songs, but this was different. It lively, acoustic, and downright romantic.

“I thought we could shake things up,” Lucio slid up to you and offered you his hand.

You looked down at his hand and slowly laid your hand in his with a soft smile, “I’m game.”

He gave your hand a happy squeeze and led you a little ways away from the benches, giving yourselves plenty of room to work. The music lent itself perfectly to contemporary dance, but you found it near impossible to focus on what you were supposed to be doing. Every movement Lucio suggested ended with at least one of his hands on you.

Your heart seemed to beat a little harder, a little faster each time he laid his hands on you. They were warm and soft, gripping you just hard enough to feel, but gentle enough that your body moved under his touch. You tried to balance it out and separate from him, mostly for your own sake, but when you did he brought you back together.

Sometimes, neither of you suggested a motion, you just did it. It felt so natural and flowed so perfectly, it’s like you both knew it was going to happen before you even started. 

You spun into him and his hands gripped your waist, pulling you to his chest. Without thinking, you pressed a hand to his cheek and held it there, the both of you panting in exertion. He slowly smiled at you, sliding his hands from your waist to your back, enveloping you.

Taking a shaky breath, you slid your other hand up his chest. The half-lidded smirk on his face made your knees weak, “Lucio…”

“Yeah?”

“I-I can’t…”

“Can’t what?” his expression grew concerned, “are you okay?”

You gulped and your face went aflame, “I don’t know,” you glanced at his lips and wet yours, “kiss me, and I’ll tell you.”

His eyes went wide with his grin, “you got it.”

Not wasting a single second, he pressed his mouth to yours and held you tight. You snaked your arms around his neck and held on for dear life, moving your lips with his as he deepened the kiss. He signed against your mouth and groaned as you sucked his bottom lip between yours. One hand entangled in your hair, he held you tight against him.

With a soft sucking and pop sound, he pulled away from the kiss and touched his forehead against yours, breathing hard, “so? Are you okay?”

An elated giggle bubbled out from your chest and you nodded, “yeah, I’m okay, Luc. Never been better.”

“Are you sure?” he grinned like a little boy on Christmas morning, “don’t need me to kiss you again to make sure?”

You bit your bottom lip with a smile, “you know, on second thought, I think I do.”


End file.
